Next Sunday A.D.
Next Sunday A.D is the 4th oneshot in Give Geeks A Chance Story It was the year 2031. Things had done pretty well in the past 20 years. Albert had never thought he'd be as happy as he was now. He simple imagined his future as either a small businessman, or a lonely nerd who lived in his mom's basement. But that changed once he met Stacy. And when he got together with her, he was sure his future was much brighter now. Well, maybe it wasn't as bright for him, because from the look on his wife's face, she wasn't too happy. Through some complicated events, Stacy had become president Uruguay. Things had gone fine, and folks say she's the best president they have had in a while,. But, Stacy was un-happy. Well, at least it seemed like it to Albert. She was talking to Candace on the phone.\ Stacy: It's just so boring, Candace. Before you say anything, it is ironic that I'm, the one calling you about a problem Albert listened as his wife spoke to Candace. Stacy: No Candace, I can't think of anything good about being president of Uruguay. I got this stupid lama legislation thing later. …Young Phineas and ferb? Uh, I don't want to know. Yea, bye. Stacy hung up the phone. Albert: Well Stacy, I had the feeling you were unhappy with this situation. Stacy: …Have you not been paying attention to my previous rants? Albert: …Honey, stop trying to sound smart with words like previous. I love you, but you should learn what words mean before you say them Stacy: I know what it means, I'm not an idiot! Albert: Yes, it's just that- Stacy: Just WHAT? Albert: Nothing! Just nothing, okay? Stacy: *Sigh* I'm sorry, it's just that… Albert: Well? Stacy: Being president of a country with a comedic name…isn't that good., Albert: Come on, there's got to- Stacy: Candace told me the same thing, and no, no there isn't. I never get to have fun, or at least do something of my own leisure Albert: Well, not to sound cliché, but you do have responsibilities now. You have to get used to it. Stacy: I know, but it still sucks. My life just isn't like I thought it would be at this point. Albert: Well Stacy, there is one good thing about this: that cute new outfit of yours. Stacy: *Giggles* Thanks. Albert: And, while you are unhappy about your life, I can't ask for a better one. I get to live in a country with a funny name, I make decent money, and best of all, I'm married to the most wonderful woman in the world. Stacy: Awww, really? Albert: Yes. Just remember, while your current life may not seem that great, you really do have it made. You are the president of a country, people respect you, and you have a husband who loves you,. Stacy: Well…that is true. Thanks, honey. I feel better now. *Hug* Albert: Do you have a future pun to end this one? Stacy: …No. Albert: …Then kiss me so we can end on a sweet note. Stacy: Sure. *Kiss* END Category:Fanon Works